Running Away
by 808icegirl
Summary: Hermione is just a tease.


Hermione is running away from her stupid spoil brat boyfriend well now her fiancé. She says that she doesn't have time to date now because she's busy with work, but that stupid man keep senting her love notes and interupting her work since he asked her hand in marriage a week ago. She didn't say yes right away because she wants to tease him. She was almost at her company and she didn't she him following her anymore. Good that means she lost him. Hermione owned the top 2 company in the wizard world. The top company in the wizard world and the muggle world is no other than Draco Malfoy's Company which is called "Dragon". Malfoy changed that named before the company was called "Lucius". Such selfish people. Anyway, she went to the elevator and press the top floor which is 30. She got out of the elevator and went to her office. Her sectary is sitting behind her desk and making calls and she looks busy which means Hermione have to work at night-time again. Her sectary y name is Erica. Erica gave Hermione her mails and told her that someone is waiting for her in her office.

"Who is it?" Hermione don't remember making any appointments today.

"Go see for yourself." said Erica with a smirk.

Hermione know something is not right so she just went and open the door and saw non other than Draco Malfoy behind her desk playing with her computer. She didn't expect that it would be him. She just stare him with a confused expression. She thought he was at-

"Take a picture Granger. It will last longer." Draco smirk

Hermione thought got interrupted by Draco comment. She immediately got angry.

"What to you want Malfoy?" Hermione growled

"Nothing. Just stopping by to visit my future office when I take over your company." said Draco with a bored impression

Hermione just stand there and stares at him angrily. He been trying to take over her company just to make her miserable.  
Hermione know that there's no way he would take over her company even if he have a lot of money than her.

"Get out Malfoy. I have work to do." Hermione went behind her desk and tried to pull Draco out of her chair. He was stronger than her. Draco pull her on his lap and hug her. She struggle to push him out of her but he won't budge. Then Hermione feel a lip press to her gasp at the contact. She could feel his smirk.

Draco is having fun messing with Granger so he kissed her neck, collarbone, and his favorite part her lips. Hermione moans and depends the kiss. They been making out for 15 minutes and they break away to take a breath. Draco wasted no time and rip off her blouse and unzipped her blouse. He wipe all of Hermione's stuff out of her desk and put her on her desk. He attacked her with kisses and unhooked her bra and throw it across the room. He was about to rip off her last clothing but Hermione stops him.

"It's not fair when I'm naked and you're still wearing your clothes." panted Hermione

Draco wasted no time and take all of his clothes. Hermione saw that he was really hard. Draco went back to Hermione and ripped her underwear.

"That was my favorite." whispered Hermione

"I'll get you another one."

Hermione screamed when Draco push his two fingers inside her vagina. Draco finger keep going in and out and he add another finger. Hermione screamed really loud. Draco pull out his fingers and he licked them clean. Her juices were delicious.  
He then make Hermione put her hands on the desk and stick out her ass. She has an amazing ass. He then spanked her left cheek. Hermione yelp, she didn't know he would do that. Draco then stick his cock inside Hermione doggy styles. He pump in and out slowly and then he went faster.

"A-ah. Aaaaah!. Dra- Aaah!"

Draco groans and he's really close now.

"I'm c-comingggg!"

"Me too!"

"LET'S BOTH COME!"

Hermione and Draco come at the same time. They stopped and they were panting heavily. When they were back to normal, Draco got out off Hermione and do a cleaning spell for both of them. Hermione murmured a spell that makes them fully clothe again and the clothes were not ripped. They both looked at each other and laugh.

"What would your fiancé said Granger?"asked Draco

"I don't know he's standing next to me."

Draco chuckled and he hug her.

"When are you going to say yes?"

"When I feel like it."


End file.
